Heero no baka
by Lynn E.R. Aerama
Summary: Heero et Duo ont un petit problème, ooh...trois fois rien... du moment que personne ne soit au courant... Si avec ça les Gboys deviennent pas dingues... version 2.0
1. Intro

**Heero no baka**

Serie : Gundam Wing

Autrice : Lynn E.R Aerama

Couples : Par la suite, certains couples vont vous révulser. Pardon.

Avertissements : J'ai réécrit ce chapitre, parce que, franchement, les 6 premiers chapitres(en gros, tout ce que j'avais posté), ça date, et ça fait pitié. Donc par respect pour le lectorat… Mais l'histoire est toujours la même, et mes délires sont identiques. Je remercie au passage la petite chose de m'avoir convaincue de faire ça, comme j'arrivais pas à me décider…

Disclaimer : Je voudrais être la croix de Duo…

**Introduction**

HEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Non mais ça va pas ! Fucking hell, pourquoi tu m'as visé ! Tu comptais me tuer ou quoi ! J'hallucine(1)….  
Et là je me suis pris via l'écran de communication un regard mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-nous-fais-t'es-malade de la part d'un Quatre franchement inquiet , un regard là-je-délire-grave-faut-que-je-me-calme par un Wufei dont la mâchoire devait être bien défoncée pour descendre si bas(on eût pu y foutre son adorée Nataku) et deux regards impassibles par Trowa «porte-de-prison »Barton et Duo «face-de-cercueil »Maxwell.  
Attendez on la refait y'a une couille dans le potage, comme dirait l'autre.  
Duo Maxwell, c'est moi, et je me retrouve devant Duo Maxwell, moi si vous avez bien suivi… et si moi c'est moi je… moi qui tire une tronche de croquemort nécrophage…  
Si c'est moi, je suis fou !  
« Oh gosh, ai-je sorti en me triturant la natte. »  
Sauf que la natte en question avait légèrement disparu, entre nous, mes doigts ont trituré du vide, pas terrible pour passer les nerfs…  
En cherchant une quelconque pilosité cranienne(2), j'ai pu palper une putain de crinière… en bataille… mais plus de natte…  
J'ai pas dû bien dormir cette nuit…  
Sûrement, je ne reconnais même plus les commandes de DeathScythe…  
Non….  
« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches Heero ? »  
Et ben si… je déteste avoir raison, mais quand même, merci Quatre d'avoir clarifié ma pensée… !  
« Oh, rien, Quatre, rien du tout, tout va bien…  
« Rien Quatre rien du tout…  
« Tu deviens bavard Yuy ? »  
Wufei n'est qu'un  
« Baka!  
« Maxwell ! Depuis quand tu parles japonais toi ! »  
Damned, ce chinois est trop chieur pour son bien. Il doit le faire exprès. Je serais bien pour dire à Sally qu'il m'ennuie tiens… même pas ! Si je suis Heero, je me vois mal jouer les concierges, et puis je dois me la jouer héros mystérieux et… silencieux…. damned… j'espère au moins qu'il saura être aussi classe que moi, au moins le temps de finir la mission… Tant qu'on a pas éclairci c't'affaire quoi… espérons qu'il est bon acteur…  
Et merde, Heero, acteur…  
C'te blague.  
Je suis dans la merde-euh !  
SCHBLAM !  
Réaction immédiate du blond Q-Chou :  
« Duo ? Duo ? DUO ! Tu n'as rien, ça va, que s'est-il passé ! »  
La réaction de Trowa… édifiante, car, fidèle à lui-même…  
« … ? »  
Et celle de Wufei, la plus classe, la plus sympathique, recherchée…  
« Maxwell, shazi incompétent ! Espèce de décérébré ! Pourquoi t'as pété ton écran de communication ! En mission en plus, espèce de crétin… débile mental… J'espèrerais presque que tu les fais exprès, tes conneries, sinon… Abruti congénital…  
«Répète un peu ça, pour voir, espèce de… Duo no baka. »  
Pas passée loin celle-là… Wufei, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, attends que je sois de nouveau moi…  
Si c'est possible…  
En plus, les autres vont capter, laisse tomber quoi… ils vont bien voir que…  
1)Heero est devenu vif et intelligent, et drôle, et plus beau que d'ordinaire, si ce fût possible.  
2)Duo est devenu bien moins classe qu'avant, son humour ravageur, son charme immuable, son… 'fin bref.  
On est dans la merde… !  
Devoir passer mes journées à foudroyer du regard les autres, en pianotant sur mon clavier, enfermé dans le spandex magique.  
Plus de Hilde, plus de sexe, plus de pizzas, plus de…  
Mais en bonus track, la reine du monde : Relena Peacecraft !  
Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit… Et puis, mon p'tit DeathScythe… J'en veux pas, moi, deWing !  
Je veux ma vie, pas la sienne.  
Surtout que, déjà que j'ai pas une vie très normale, lui, c'est carrément un 'no life'.  
« Heero ? Heero ! On rentre, allez, les manganacs ont fini le boulot, ils retiennent Merquise et Noin, on peut y aller !  
Oh, c'est Hilde qui va être contente !  
Bon, arrête de penser, tu penses que des conneries, Duo !  
… Non, pas Duo…  
…Heero…  
------------------------------

(1) Oh la lose… (private joke)  
(2) Chauve, pas chauve ?

J'ai l'impression que c'est moins naze, 'fin bon, je laisse comme ça, reviews ?


	2. Elle manquait presque, presque

**Heero no baka  
**_Bien, vous êtes sûrs, au regard du titre, que vous vous êtes pas trompés de lien ! _

**Serie :** Gundam Wing?  
**Auteur : **L.E.R.A. ou le rat pour 'Arry, Lynn pour les autres…  
**Couples : **J'vous jure qu'ils sont mignons, même si vous avez pas l'habitude… !  
**Avertissements :** J'ai réécrit ce chapitre, par décence envers le lectorat(y'a trois fois plus de gens qui atterrissent sur le chapitre 1 que sur les suivants, lol). En effet, certaines fautes du genre « skyzofrène » m'ont plus ou moins poussée au bord de la dépression nerveuse, si, si, j'vous jure… C'est que je ferais presque sérieuse, là, mais bon, je reposte les chapitres, en gardant les mêmes délires, mais avec moins de fautes… !  
**Disclaimer :** J'ai les cinq premiers DVD, je les possède un petit peu...m'enfin...'sont des biens publics...ni à vous ni à moi, mais on les utilise comme on veut, c'est un fait.  
Les commentaires et notes débiles à la fin...si vous arrivez au bout du chapitre...**-1-**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Les feux de la mort :**

Duo POV(l'esprit de Duo POV)

_De retour au repaire… _

« Bon Heero, je pense que tu t'es rendu compte de notre pitit problème...c'est la merde...  
« Hn.  
« Déjà, je crois que tu devrais faire un effort niveau conversation, 'hn'er moins souvent serait moins louche.  
« Hm. »  
Je sens l'envie de suicide venir. Et le pire, le pire, c'est que ça colle à mon rôle…  
« Va falloir jouer le jeu... ça va être dur...t'as pas une idée? Paske bon, je veux bien qu'on s'isole, qu'on joue les ermites, mais ça ferait zarb', et puis forcément, on devrait rendre des comptes, alors faut trouver un plan qui permette de vivre avec eux sans qu'ils se rendent compte de rien, et puis aussi…  
« Shut up. »  
Je vois un effort, il s'adapte vite à mon langage, je remarque.  
« Donc, en résumé : t'as un plan ?  
« Possible... »

xxxxx

**Un cri résonne dans la clarté d'une maison close… Les voisins sont à l'écoute… **

C'est la gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerre!**-2-  
**3...2...1...  
« Que se passe-t'il ! »  
Et voilà, Quatre s'inquiète, pourtant, il est habitué à m'entendre hurler, non !  
« .../la pertinence des commentaires de Trowa m'inspire une autruche qui rencontre un pingouin, allez savoir…/  
« On avait compris que c'était la guerre, Maxwell...**-3-  
**« ... »  
Malheureusement pour moi, cette remarque recherchée est non pas de Trowa, mais de moi, enfin, de Heero, enfin, vous voyez quoi, le natté dépressif, hein…  
Attention, voici mon instant de gloire qui arrive…  
« Mission. »  
Je mérite l'oscar, avouez-le…  
Moi, je suis dans le personnage, je joue le jeu.  
Putain, c'est vrai quoi, là, j'aurais râlé, et là, il joue les bibelots poussiéreux de cheminée, non, non, ça va pas tout ça…  
Il a poussé le hurlement qui tue, mais, ma répartie dans tout ça ? Mon humour ravageur ? Ma brillante intelligente ? Mon charisme légendaire ? Ma grandeur naturelle quoi… Quelle détresse alourdit mon âme…  
Si on(/il) s'adapte pas très vite, on va nous remarquer, hein… putain, deux terroristes schizophrènes… ça, c'est la classe… mais dans quelle merde on a atterri, encore, hein…  
Bon, courage, pensons comme Heero.  
...**-4-  
**Mais, merde, comment qu'il pense, Heero, aussi !  
Bon, faisons diversion.  
J'ai la dalle.  
Ca doit être psychologique, le soldat parfait n'a jamais faim, que je sache.  
« Frigo. Vide. »  
Et l'oscar est pour qui, hein !  
« Mais j'ai faim ! »  
J'admire l'interprétation du Duo Maxwell en action. On eût dit une pub pour patates à l'eau express au micro-ondes**-5-**… y'a encore des progrès à faire, paske là, je passe pour un acteur de série B…  
Mais Quatre est toujours là pour moi…  
« Je me dévoue pour aller faire les courses… alors, tu m'accompagnes, Wufei ?  
« C'est que, Winner, j'ai mon entraînement, et…  
« Si tu veux, moi, je peux venir…  
« Alors Wufei? S'il te plaît, je vais pas aller aux courses tout seul, imagine qu'on me repère, comment vous saurez où je suis?  
« Si tu veux j'ai rien à faire... »  
Oh, Quatre ignore Trowa ! Je me demande pourquoi Wufei est si indispensable à Choupinou, alors que Trowa est tout disposé…  
Au bout de dix minutes d'un intense échange de paroles pleines de bons sentiments même pas dissimulés, ils se cassent enfin, Trowa appliquant la méthode de « qui ne dit mot consent » pour venir, Wufei étant traîné par un Quatre trop enthousiaste pour être honnête, pour finalement nous laisser seul, Heero Maxwell et moi. Mais à peine nous avons conclu, d'un commun accord, de jouer le jeu du chieur invétéré assassin à ses heures perdues et du glaçon éternel jamais à cours de regards noirs, que…  
« HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
« Non...  
« Pas elle... »  
Pour une fois, on est du même avis.  
D'vinez qui a retrouvé qui grâce au radar intégré !  
« Heero! Ca va? On m'avait dit que tu avais eu un problème durant ta dernière mission alors...  
« Je.Vais.Bien. / Tant que tu gardes tes distances, je vais bien, Mademoiselle Relena Derlian Peacecraft. /  
« ... /Allez, Heero, sauve-moi, tu es le seul à pouvoir être ouvertement écoeuré par sa présence, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas… /  
« Dis Duo, tu peux nous laisser? »  
Nonononononononono…  
« Ok. /Heero, connard, enculé, espèce de chiure de gundam atomique/»  
Et sur ce, il se casse, un sourire partant d'une oreille pour arriver à l'autre… Oh le salaud, il profite de mon corps de dieu pour sourire franchement de mon désarroi… C'est mon sourire d'une blancheur émail diamant !  
Allez Heero, reviens, me laisse pas tout seul, pas avec elle, elle va me violer, allez, sois cool, reviens…  
Une porte qui claque.  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !  
« Ca va pas Heero?  
« Mieux que moi en tout cas...  
« Quoi? »  
Elle se prend pour une grenouille, maintenant, elle coasse, quelle gourde.  
N'empêche que j'ai failli gaffer.  
Finalement, je vaux pas mieux que l'autre trou du cul**(b)**…  
Allez, une excuse, réflechis, bon sang !  
« Ca.Va. Je dois parler aux autres pilotes, repasse plus tard.  
« Je les ai vus passer en arrivant, ils entraient dans une superette! »  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
Bon...changeons de tactique...  
« Tu sais Relena...c'est dangereux pour nous que tu viennes, mais aussi pour toi, et comme je m'étais promis de te protéger...je m'en voudrais tant si il t'arrivait quelque chose...**-6**-»**  
**Bien fait pour sa gueule. Là, il perd toute crédibilité dans son rôle d'iceberg. Et puis merde… Connard, t'avais qu'à pas partir !  
« Oh, Heero ! »  
Oh, mon Dieu !  
Elle essaye de m'embrasser, oh non, oh non, oh non, touche pas à ça, connasse!  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux pas? »  
Non.  
Bon, maintenant, faut le dire avec tact.  
« Je ne veux pas te brusquer… »  
Là, je suis vengé…  
« Tu as raison, c'est encore trop tôt, nous devons attendre un peu**-7-**, que notre relation s'étoffe… « Voilà. »  
Elle est parti, ouf! Y'a plus qu'à espérer que je repousserai ses avances jusqu'à ce que l'autre lâcheur retrouve ses fesses pointues et que je récupère mon corps divinement gracieux...sinon, si je dois embrasser l'autre conne ou encore...beuh! Je me suicide, c'est sûr...d'ailleurs c'est peut-être pour ça que...qu'il...**-8-  
**Pas.Cette.Image.Mentale.  
Où sont les toilettes, déjà?  
**_To be continued... _**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews ? En attendant, je vais arranger le chapitre 3 /motivée/ Et je confirme, c'était encore pire avant…  
Accessoirement, ça doit faire très mal de chier un gundam atomique. Et, ça ne doit pas être facile de tirer correctement la chasse d'eau. Vive les hémorroïdes !

**-1-** Tu as réussi...bravo...  
**-2-**C'est Heero qui parle grâce aux cordes vocales de Duo...  
**-3-**Moi non! La pertinence des commentaires de Wufei me laisse songeuse…  
**-4-**Non là tu penses comme Relena ! Tu n'as pas viré b/chatain clair, que je sache, alors pense comme un brun aux yeux bleus !  
**-5-**Mes comparaisons sont...particulières...  
**(b)**Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, bande de pervers !  
**-6-**Nous on t'en voudrait pas du tout!  
Relena -..._  
_**-7-**Prends ton temps surtout!  
**-8-**Heero ou la passion du suicide...


	3. Folie contagieuse

**Heero no baka  
**_Toujours la même… _

Serie : Gundam DeathScythe(pourquoi ce serait toujours Wing, hein?)

Auteur : Z'ont pas réussi à me perdre sur le chemin de l'ordi… 10 mètres… courageux mais inutile, je suis toujours là…

Couples : Lisez, et gueulez après…

Avertissements : Certains termes pourront heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes(aïe, ma sensibilité !)… je censurerai donc pudiquement certains passages à partir de maintenant, par des crochets… merci de votre compréhension…

Disclaimer : Squall Leonheart ronfle. Même si c'est pas Gundam Wing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Il leur faudrait un oscar...**

Duo(l'esprit) POV :

**Après le départ de Miss Univers, nos deux bishos se retrouvent dans une ambiance bonne enfant au milieu du salon, pour se chanter la sérénade. **

« Bakayaroooooo omae wo korosuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...  
« Avais-tu réellement besoin de me laisser seul avec ce.. cette… jeune fille !  
« Oui. »  
Au moins, c'est direct.  
« Bon comme on avait dit avant qu'elle arrive on joue nos rôles le mieux qu'on peut...  
« Hn.  
« Si tu es capable de te remettre la jambe en place tout seul, tu peux très bien y arriver en faisant de ton mieux, et si ton mieux c'est 'hn'-er, alors dépasse tes limites, tu es soldat oui ou merde !  
« Oui.   
« Alors merde !  
« Qu'est–ce que vous faites? »  
Je l'ai pas senti venir sérieux...ça fout les jetons...  
Attention je vais tenter la répartie de la mort à la Heero…  
« Rien. »   
Applaudissements, oscar, buffet.  
J'ai la dalle.  
Oh, attendez, je crois que je vais parler…   
« Làtoutdesuitejeterépondspourquoi. »   
Aussi expressif qu'une truite mongolienne je vous dis...même si y'a du progrès...n'empêche que Quat'chan, l'est empathe, et il va pas mettre des siècles à se rendre compte du ch'tit'blême qui nous emmerde...en même temps, suffit d'avoir les yeux en face des trous pour voir qu'y'a un truc qui cloche...Heero qui devient...humain? Et moi qui devient...ennuyeux... et personne qui tilte... Des fois je me demande si c'est pas moi qui ai pas un problème...

Quatre POV :

Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »  
Comme si je m'attendais à une réponse honnête...  
« Rien. »   
Pertinant, percutant, frappant.  
Je le savais... il y a un truc que je ne sait pas avec ces deux-là...  
« Làtoutdesuitemaintenantjeterépondspourquoi.»  
Ce n'est pas très convaincant comme interprétation... mais mieux vaut que je ne dise rien... ça pourrait bien devenir intéressant... très intéressant... Ca va peut-être les rapprocher, et donc écarter Duo de… je suis démoniaque. Je m'étonne d'être si mesquin… Et puis même, ils pourront devenir plus… humains… autant Duo que Heero d'ailleurs… faut que je les surveille de près ces deux-là... et que je retrouve mon appareil photo numérique… Après tout, vu ce que Hilde a parié… je pourrais offrir un beau cadeau à l'élu de mon cœur, qui est encore à sa place…  
Je suis trop drôle… si je n'avais pas ma carière toute tracée, Allah… je deviendrais humoriste après la guerre, je suis si intelligent et plein d'humour…  
Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça, mon petit , mais tu dois aller ranger les courses… Wufei a besoin d'aide… surtout de l'aide du plus exceptionnel des G-Boys, Quatre Dorothée Raberba Winner.

Heero's point of view :

Bon moi je vais me balader, j'en ai marre de rester enfermé! Tiens, je vais aller m'acheter une glace! »  
Je. Suis. Un. Crétin. Pas. Fini .Qui. Adore. Emmerder. Le.Monde. Je. Suis. Un. Estomac .Sur. Pattes. Je. Suis .Chiant. Je. SuispasDuoMaxwelljesuisHeeroYuy.  
Je suis the perfect soldier, le fearless warrior. Soldat parfait, guerrier sans peur et sans appétit, beau comme un Dieu par dessus le marché, avec ma jolie peau légèrement hâlée… j'ai un teint de rose là, erk… je ressemble à Relena…  
Mais je suis Duo.  
Tu es Duo, Heero.  
Et tu vas aller manger une glace avec la parodie éhontée de Bambi qui utilise tes yeux pour chouiner.  
Après tout, j'en meurs d'envie, je le lis dans mon regard… Je ne peux pas me refuser une glace… Deux glaces pour le perfect soldier… Fearless Warrior…  
Allez…   
« Tu viens avec moi Heero ?  
« GEN… hn. Mieux vaut que toi pas bêtises. »  
Tu me le paieras. D'abord tu détruis ma réputation de play-boy mystérieux et séducteur, et maintenant tu me fais parler comme Tarzan de la jungle…  
Alors que je suis bien plus beau que lui… ça saute aux yeux…  
Il n'empêche que ça fait bizarre de lire toutes ses émotions, sur mon visage… quelle chance ils ont, quand même, les autres, de pouvoir m'admirer toute la journée… moi, y'a que quand je me brosse les dents, et que je me blesse… miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau… c'est toi mon Heero, tu es l'incarnation de l'art…

Et poète, en plus…

Un de ces jours, je vais me faire violer…

« Alors, on y va, Hee-man ? »  
Je ne m'y ferais jamais...me donner moi-même des surnoms ri-di-cu-les...je ne m'y ferais ja-mais... à moi, le perfect soldier, le fearless warrior…

Duo POV :

« Alors, on y va, Hee-man ? »  
Trop fort! Il est à fond dans son rôle de moi ! J'arrive à l'emmerder même en étant plus Duo, quand même… C'est pas demain la veille que le monde perdra son plus grand chieur… Duo Maxwell ! Et ma première victime sera… HEERO !

…Heero...

xxxxx

**Ils aperçoivent la petite boutique colorée et s'arrêtent, ressemblant étrangement à un couple en pleine saint-valentin… **

« Moi je veux une glace au chocolat s'il vous plaît! La plus grosse possible.  
« Pareil. S'il vous plaît.   
« Vous mangez rien chez vous?  
« Rien d'aussi bon que vos glaces!  
« Mpf...mpf...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! »   
Si je n'était pas Heero, je serais mort sur le champ…   
Je m'attaque à ma glace...vaut mieux...mais ça calme pas mon fou rire...Heero...  
Une mauvaise pub, de série Z, au moins : « Mmmh...ça c'est vraiment le meilleur dessert au monde...merci Maman! » avec les accents sur les mauvaises syllabes style « MmMh...CA c'est VRAIment le MEIlleur deSSERT au MONde...merci MaMAN! » Genre.  
Non franchement fallait le voir pour le croire... Après tout, j'ai l'habitude de délirer... ma dignité s'en sortira, mais… rien que le fait de penser que c'est Heero qui a commandité cette action terroriste contre son honneur-et le mien- c'est trop tripant...non mais sérieux il s'en rend pas compte?  
Le ridicule ne tue pas.  
Heureusement, sinon il serait déjà mort le bougre!

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Hee-San ?  
« Rien. Rien du touWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
« /sourire shinigami/ Au fait, Relena…  
« Connard... »  
La répartie, et l'instinct du chieur, le sourire shinigami…   
Ca doit être un kit : sourire de dieu, corps de dieu, répartie brillante…

« Hm… quelque chose a changé, hn ?  
« A part nos corps tu veux dire?  
« Phrase.Trop.Longue.  
« Oui mais moi je ne sais pas '...'er et 'hn'er, moi, je parle, c'est tout.  
« Voilà le problème... tu parles trop…  
« Mais…  
« On sait plus qui est qui.  
« Dur de pas devenir dingue, je sais bien, mais, les autres, ils...  
« Effectivement. »  
Il m'a fait bégayer.  
Il a sorti un mot de 5 syllabes d'une traite. Wow. Sur le coup, je suis soufflé, et j'en profite pour achever ma glace, celle de Duo ayant rendu l'âme il y a belle lune…

Duo…

Tu vire schizophrène mon petit Duo…

Parfaitement dingue…

xxxxx

Trowa POV :

« Mais Wufei!  
« Non.  
« Mais si on met les glaces derrière les brocolis, Duo les trouvera jamais...   
« Justement! Winner, tu es trop sentimental.  
« Tu es sans coeur!  
« !  
« Trowa a raison, désolé Wufei, je suis mesquin. J'avais oublié ton émotion quand…  
« Oui, Winner, tu as raison… les glaces tout devant, tu as raison… »   
Sûrement encore un film de J&J tv…  
Et ça fait à présent trois paquets de petits beurres que j'écrase et Quatre ne m'a toujours pas remarqué. Pourtant j'existe, Wufei me l'a prouvé en me bombardant de regards noirs à faire pâlir Heero à chaque craquement sonore, indiquant la perte irréparable d'un truc comestible qui aurait pu faire taire Duo pendant au moins le temps de se suicider... Pourquoi c'est Wufei qui a droit a toute l'attention de Quatre?  
Et moi?  
J'ai l'impression d'être un poteau hors des missions.

« MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! »

Ce n'était pas exactement cela que je désirais, mais merci d'avoir essayé.

xxx

Duo (l'esprit) POV :

« MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

« Ca fait mal aux oreilles _Duo_...tu pourrais gueuler moins fort!

« Je te proute.»

Je retire ce que j'ai pensé tout à l'heure...on est tous les deux devenus dingues...

« Quelle est-elle?

« Quoi?

« La mission imbécile!

« La mission n'est pas forcément stupide. /Je viens de me faire venter, sûrement parce que c'est le corps de Heero… Ma blague était drôle, je le sais… /On doit protéger...oh non...

« Menaces de mort… Relena… surveiller… Oho... Heero, tu fais la garde rapprochée? »

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

J'aurais dû m'y attendre...

« Bonne idée Duo, Relena a confiance en Heero plus qu'en nous autres... »

Je vais me faire hara-kiri...on m'en voudra pas...ça changera pas beaucoup du Heero d'ordinaire...  
Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de lui dire que...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

« ... !

« Qui ne dit mot consent! Bon...qui joue le sniper? »

Connard.

« Moi je veux bien... »

Trowa, sauve-moi…

« Et avec Wufei on pourrait suivre de loin... »

Quatre…

« –Et moi j'aurais qu'à veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun piège... »

Heero, change d'avis, change d'avis, fais comme Duo, souris et dis que c'était une bonne blague, puisque tu es Duo…

Nononononononononononononononononononononononononono...ellevameviolerlasalopecestsûrjeveuxmourir...

(to be continued...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erk, j'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un peu…


	4. Mission ou rendez vous galant ?

**Heero no baka**

Serie : Ils sont cinq, cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes…

Auteur : Le truc qui dort, là…

Genre : Relena en rut, Quatre aussi d'ailleurs… enfin, surtout cassage de persos… du n'importe quoi…

Avertissements : Changer de point de vue toutes les deux phrases, ou tous les trois mots, très peu pour moi, alors…

/_pensées de Duo/_

_xcelles de Relenax_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Résumé des épisodes précédents :** _Heero se retrouve dans le corps de Duo et vice-versa...Ils jouent le jeu, à tel point qu'ils ne savent plus qui ils sont...et voilà qu'une mission un peu particulière pourrait bien changer irrémédiablement la façon de penser et de se comporter de nos deux bishos... insérer musique tragique_

**Une si noble mission...**

Le japonais était blême...il avait une boule dans la gorge_.../elle est en retard/_ L'espoir fait vivre dit-on...mais l'espoir seul ne suffit pas...

« Bonjour Heero.  
« Bonjour.Relena.  
« Ca va?  
« Ha.Ha.Ha.  
« Tu es très beau aujourd'hui Heero, tu sais...»

/_Normal, c'est à Duo Maxwell, le plus charmeur, que tu parles… mais il n'empêche que j'aurais jamais dû me doucher ce matin...j'aurai du garder mes cheveux version « fermentés-pendant-trois-jours- dans-de l'huile de moteur ».../_  
La jeune héritière avait fait bien des efforts au niveau de sa tenue pour passer inaperçue...une natte assez lâche, un jean plutôt serré,  
_/si elle se penche, ça craque/_  
un débardeur bleu pâle moulant...  
_/elle doit étouffer dans son haut/  
_... ça la changeait...elle avait l'air normale… sauf qu'elle aurait pu éviter la limousine rose bonbon pour arriver…  
Mais son regard lubrique ne changeait pas…  
Duo commençait tout juste à comprendre Heero et sa passion pour les actions kamikazes...Relena n'y était pas pour rien...

_xAh...je me sens rougir... ah...je sens que je vais m'évanouir si il continue à me regarder avec cet air ténébreux...x_

_/si cettechose tient à la vie...elle devrait arrêter de me bouffer du regard, paske moi je vais la bouffer tout court... Même si je doute fort que ça soit bouffable…/_

« Alors Heero...qu'est-ce que tu désires faire?

/_Mourir./_

« Marcher.

« Ooh... D'accord! »

/_Trop enthousiaste pour son bien… elle est menacée oui ou merde ! Elle a pas trop l'air à une balle de la mort…/ _

Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc pour une balade on ne peut plus pleine de romantisme, la demoiselle sautillant au côté du damoiseau qui essayait de s'enfoncer progressivement dans le trottoir._  
xPour une fois que je peux marcher avec lui... autant en profiter, je peux l'observer de près sans qu'il ne se dérobe ou qu'il n'essaie de me tuer x  
/Magnum? OK. Lames? OK. Uzis? OK. Portable? OK. Paré à toute éventualité.../  
xDe tous les pilotes, il est de loin le plus beau, avec son regard cobalt et ses cheveux en bataille qui lui donnent un air...x  
/Valà que sa limousine déteint sur elle maintenant.../  
x...sexy est le mot qui convient le mieux...x  
/J'ai la dalle./  
xil faut que je tente quelque chose avant la fin de la journée...x  
/si jamais elle continue à sourire et à rougir comme ça... c'est niais une princesse…/  
xJe suis sûre qu'il m'observe à la dérobée…x  
/ On dirait qu'un chien a fait la grosse commission sur le trottoir!.../  
x...peut-être qu'il va m'embrasser même...x  
/...je pense que me laver les dents était une connerie...j'aurais du manger de l'ail au p'tit dèj'.../  
xSon regard me gêne… je n'ose lever les yeux…x  
/tiens, c'est fou comme ces trottoirs sont sales… finalement, ce serait bien qu'elle me regarde à nouveau, juste pour le plaisir qu'elle… /  
x...si je me souviens bien dans le quartier il y a...x_

« Oh, viens par là il y a un truc super!

« Hey! »

xxx

**Quelques mètres derrière(50 environ...) **

Quatre POV :

« Il en a de la chance notre Heero!

« -**sourire narquois et reniflement moqueur-** C'est Maxwell qui va être content...

« Pourquoi? Tu sais quelque chose de plus que moi? »

Bien sûr que non évidemment... je sais tout mieux que tout le monde… mais bon...c'est toujours une occasion de faire la conversation...

« Pas spécialement...sinon que...oh regarde!

« Quoi? Je vois rien!

« Justement! On les a perdus de vue! »

On les oublie 12,358727852 secondes et ils disparaissent, nous laissant tous les de... tous les d... tous les deux! Allah, enfin mon occasion de conclure!

« Allez viens Winner faut les retrouver! »

Un contact physique, il m'a pris le poignet ! Dans Filles Mag et sur J&J tv, ils disaient que c'était le premier pas vers…

xxx

**Encore plus loin derrière, caché sous une mèche… **

Trowa POV :

Il a attrapé Quatre! Je vais le tuer... Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'aime !  
Bon...si je le tue, on accusera Oz, et Quatre sera à moi...  
Je suis démoniaque.  
Mais si jamais Quatre l'apprend, comme il sait tout…  
WUFEI !

Wufei POV :

« Quoi?

« Mais t'arrêtes pas de courir Wufei!

« On m'a appelé...

« Mais non voyons... »

Quelqu'un m'a appelé, c'est sûr...mais qui donc? Je dois délirer... L'influence Maxwell-Yuy, la schizophrènie terroriste…  
Sûrement ça…

xxx

**Mais revenons au rendez-vous galant… **

« Oh...regarde Heero, des Ozzies...YOUHOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! REGARDEZ C'EST MOI ! »

_xIl va m'embrasser pour me faire taire, c'est sûr...x  
/Je ne la ferai pas taire de cette manière.../  
x...mais que fait-il donc?...j'attends...x_

JE SUIS RELENA DARLIAN PEACECRAFT!

_/ Je peux toujours l'assomer ou la bailloner…/ _

« ET JE SUIS AVEC LE PILOTE 01****! »

_/Genre ils vont croire une hystérique comme ça…/_

« C'est le pilote 01 et Peacecraft ! Attrapez-les! Il l'a sûrement prise en otage ! »

_/c'est couillon, un Ozzie, quand même, j'veux pas dire…/ _

« Par ici !

« D'accord! »

_/Je lui aurais demandé de se jeter sous la voiture qu'elle l'aurait fait aussi…/_

_xAh! le voilà!x_

_/Faudra que j'essaye, un jour…/_

« Rentrons ici!

« Hn! »

_/J'ai vite pigé le truc... la classe à l'américaine, sans doute… /  
x...Dieu merci il m'a suivie..._x

« Bienvenue, mademoiselle, monsieur! Suivez-nous, nous allons bien vous trouver une table... »

Un joli petit restaurant avec des petits anges en papier partout, une lumière tamisée, des tables pour deux… Relena avait décidément de la suite dans les idées…  
Le décor était d'une niaiserie insondable…

_/Je me suis fait niquer… j'avoue… là c'est sûr qu'on va pas venir nous chercher… un terroriste ne va pas… /  
_Une fois ces jeunes gensattablés, Relena commanda un menu pour deux, une assiette pour deux, une fourchette pour deux, et une boisson pour deux à une serveuse toute habillée de rose… La princesse était dans son élément… La cauchemar allait enfin pouvoir commencer vraiment…  
_/Tellement de guimauve… ça doit être psychologique, je sens que je m'enfonce dans mon siège… /  
xQuand je vais raconter ça aux copines… Hélène-Judith et Camille-Marguerite seront vertes…x  
/Je suis sûr qu'il y a des bisounours aux cuisines… /_

**TBC… **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quant à Heero, vous verrez bien au prochain chapitre ce qu'il fait avec le corps de Duo…  
J'aimerais bien des avis pour savoir si je dois continuer le massacre ou abandonner tout de suite… Bien que là, je ne fasse que poser les bases de la fic… C'est après que le vrai délire commence, et que je me suis trippée à écrire…  
Je vous en conjure, adorés lecteurs(il doit bien y en avoir quelques uns, non ?), laissez une review, ça prend quelques instants, et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur… /z'yeux de bambi qui vient de perdre sa Môman/


	5. Quand on arrive en ville

**Heero no baka**

Auteur : Lynn, Elle...

Avertissements : Je plaide le manque de sommeil.

Disclaimer : Cette Relena est à moi, vous pouvez garder l'originale…

_Un grand merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews... Je vous épargne le discours selon quoi ça me réchauffe le coeur et m'aide à écrire... ça fait remise d'oscar... Mais Elle est trop heureuse d'avoir des reviews... _

_/pensées de Duo/_

_xcelles de l'autre nouille...x_(elle penserait donc vraiment, ce ne serait pas une légende mystique... incroyable...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dans un resto bien tarte, en compagnie d'une bourge en rut et d'un innocent bisho...**

_xJe suis peut-être trop fleur bleue mais... il faut bien avouer que Heero et moi... ça avance bien... il a même essayé de m'embrasser l'autre jour... si j'osais, je lui ferais du...x  
/DU PIED! ELLE ME FAIT DU PIED! Calme-toi, tu es Duo, tu n'es pas Heero, ce n'est pas toi que cette chose est en train de violer et...HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII /  
x...il a l'air gêné... ça lui ferait donc autant d'effet!x  
/Faites qu'un miracle arrive, faites qu'un miracle arrive… /  
xIl rougit... c'est mignon...x  
/Une excuse, une excuse...vite elle commence à me toucher la main.../_

« Heero! Où vas-tu?

« Toilettes.

« Attends, je te suis.

« Caca.

« ! »

_/Je peux désormais mourir la conscience tranquille, je suis vengé./  
xJ'espère qu'il va bien se laver les mains après et... oh non, c'est quoi ça ! C'est pas le moment… !x_

**Tranquillement installé sur une chaise confortable, à la planque, notre petit natté asocial préféré s'occupe… **

« Tiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptiptip

« Ah ! »

Voyons voyons... où sont les lettres de menace... ah... voilà ce que je cherchais...  
Oh, elle devient maligne la petite princesse... Mais... c'est quoi ça... ! Il faut que je contacte les autres d'urgence!

«Mais quelle conne ! »

Aïe.

La natte est coincée dans la chaise... ça fait mal...

La coupe au bol, il connaît pas... !

**Caché derrière une mèche, la plus sexy des potiches s'emporte… **

Mais qu'est-ce que Quatre peut bien dire à Wufei pour qu'il rougisse comme ça ! Ca doit être sexuel...

Un chien vient de me pisser sur la jambe...

Ne pleure pas Trowa Barton, tu ne dois pas pleurer, car tu es un mercenaire, un courageux mercenaire.

On me prend pour un poteau.

Ne te tires pas une balle dans la tête Trowa Barton, tu as une mission à accomplir...

Mais on me prend pour un poteau...

J'ai dit ne tires pas, bordel !

Même si je ne suis qu'un poteau ?

Tu n'es pas un poteau, Trowa Barton, tu es celui qui sauva la vie à Heero Yuy en lui prêtant ton Gundam. Regarde, lui, il est pareil, et il se démarque quand même...

Non, lui, il saute d'en haut des immeubles, et il est super fort...  
Moi, je ne suis qu'un humble poteau...

Bon, j'abandonne...

**Abandonnons aussi Trowa Barton, pour aller voir un peu plus loin devant, où un ange pas très angélique, abonné à Filles Mag, tente sa chance : **

Wufei est trop drôle... un rien le traumatise... Mais il faut qu'il soit moins prude, sinon je m'ennuierais…

« Tiens au fait je t'ai raconté celle de Cendrillon au bal ?

« Elle pourra pas être pire que les autres... allez, raconte Winner...on a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon… on les a définitivement perdus...

« Alors c'est Cendrillon qui veut aller au bal mais elle a ses petits soucis... »

**Et à son côté, un Chinois plus gentil et patient qu'il n'essaie d'y paraître tente de rester calme, alors qu'il découvre le côté obscure de la force… **

Franchement je trouve que l'autre baka de natté raconte de ces choses à Winner, il a une mauvaise influence sur lui...  
Je jure que je ne les laisserai plus JAMAIS seuls tous les deux... missions exceptées...

« ...et à minuit, le tampax redevint citrouille !

« … »

Pas même pour les missions…

« I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever waaas !

« C'est quoi cette sonnerie de portable, Winner !

« C'est le portable de Du... Hey Duo, qu'est-ce que… ah ? Ok, je te rappelle… Wufei… ?

« Quoi ?

« Relena, elle a indiqué sa position à Oz... , et pas à n'importe qui… »

Onna stupide.

« Ne me dis pas que…

« Si.

« Mais quelle conne ! »

Et merde.

Même sur moi... ce crétin a une influence déplorable même sur moi...

**Un peu plus loin, dans un paradis de porcelaine… **

Ah... toilettes, hâvre de paix et de félicité pour le magnifique brun aux yeux bleus que je suis devenu... pas de Relena pas de...

Ah tiens... et si je m'enfuyais par la lucarne pour l'observer de l'extérieur...

Décidément, tu as toujours d'excellentes idées mon Dudu... Hee-chan !

Allez, la tête, ça passe, le torse, ça passe, putain, Heero devrait quand même faire un petit régime...

« YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! »

De toute façon, je dois retourner à l'intérieur...  
Quoi que...  
Non. Je re-rentre pour aller sauver l'élue de son coeur...  
Surtout parce que son inoubliable voix a dû tous les pétrifier, au mieux...  
Et puis… Wonder H vole toujours au secours des demoiselles, quelle que soit leur mentalité... même si elles sont nymphomanes et cruches et connes et pourries gâtées et... j'ai plus très envie d'aller la sauver moi...  
Mais c'est ma mission... allez, et avec du coeuuuuuuuur... ouaiiiiis...

...ouch...

Elle est énergique la petite... elle se défend pas si mal...

En plein dans la face ! Trop bien…

Belle gauche.

Wow, le coup de pied... !

Aucun pilote à l'horizon-hormis ceux qui vont mourir évidemment...-?

« ALLEZ REL'N'AH! »

Mon aide est très précieuse, faut pas croire…

« HEEr… ouïe… »

Merde, bon, ben, je dois aller rattraper mon erreur, comme elle est à terre…

Euh, je dois aller rattraper mon erreur, comme la princesse est à terre.

On oublie mon contresens, hein ?

Je dois _vraiment _aller l'aider, là…

Allez...

Pas envie…

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais...

Les couillons qui s'en sont pris à celle qui devait payer l'addition vont souffrir... Sûr que ça coûte cher la guimauve, de nos jours...  
Même si j'ai le regard prussien, je reste le même...

« SHINIGAMI LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... »

SCHBLAM

« ... iiives... »

Aouch... ça fait mal par où ça passe...

(To Be Continued...)

---

_Même Trowa est parfaitement schizo, mais bon, j'en ai besoin pour la suite de "ça"...  
J'ai droit à des reviews pour m'encourager ? S'il vous plaît ? Je vous en conjure ?_


	6. A la pêche au moules

**Heero no baka**

Serie : Série B...

Couples : Mon ordinateur me déteste…

Avertissements : Je suis névrosée. Au moins, c'est dit.

Genre : Beautiful, voyez plutôt… là, je suis partie en live… à peine…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci, merci, merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewée, je vous aime… 

Une chambre rose pâle, presque blanche, une chambre comme dans les contes pour enfants. Une chambre avec un lit deux places, un lit à baldaquin. Un lit avec une couverture, une couverture rose. Une couverture avec dessous une jeune fille, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs. Une jeune fille qui ouvre les yeux, deux yeux bleus…  
Une voix qui casse.

« Bien dormi Hee-love ? »

Et, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre, du fond de mon cœur…

« Oh, Relena, mon amour… »

Elle le veut, je le veux aussi, et elle le sait…

L'amour entre un soldat et une pacifiste, quelle poésie…

Et nous scellons notre union…

Relena, amour, Heero, lit, sceller, union…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! »

Le noir… j'ai dû m'évanouir… Aïe, j'ai mal au dos, putain… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait ! M'a drogué ! J'ai mal au crâne en tout cas…

En tout cas, le sol des cellules d'Oz, c'est pas le grand luxe… et mon spandex me colle…

Oz, cellule, sol, spandex, mal de crâne...

« YEAH ! »

Ozzies, je vous aime ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

« VIVE KUSHRENADA ! »

**Revenons du côté de notre feignasse tranquille à la planque… **

Quelle corvée de laver cette crinière…

Courage, tu es le perfect soldier…

Tiens, je me demande ce que font les autres... ?

**Pour répondre à sa question, je dirais que… **

**Aveuglé par sa mèche, un humble poteau se désespère…**

Je les ai perdus... ça veut dire que Wufei va profiter de l'occasion pour... Quatre... que fais-tu donc en ce moment !

**Un ange pervers continue ses délires… **

Non seulement on les a perdus, mais on s'est perdus... c'est bête, hein Fei!

« Fei ! »

**Un chinoir tente désespérément de rester imperturbable, ou presque… **

Sacré Maxwell... il passe son temps à pervertir des hommes d'honneur pour en faire des shazis vulgaires et sans aucun sens moral...  
Le jour où il m'appellera par mon prénom... je... tiens, je lui roulerai une pelle...  
Mais... je suis hétéro... ça va pas le faire...  
Trop tard, je suis un homme de parole et je tiendrai ma promesse...

**Quant à son ancienne petite amie officiellement auto-désignée…  
**_(Une POV)_

Cette gamine insolente m'en a défait les macarons... elle me le paiera... parole de Lady Une...

« Parle! Tu étais avec 01, tu sais obligatoirement où se trouvent les autres!

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que non, je ne suis point informée du lieu où les 'autres' sont installés et je puis vous affirmer, Madame, que, quand bien même je le saurais, vous ne le sauriez pas. Je ne sais pas obligatoirement où se trouvent les 'autres' parce que je suis avec un beau jeune homme de ma connaissance, quand même… Et puis, les autres quoi ! D'autres beaux adolescents ? Vous me l'aviez caché… Vous êtes à ce point en manque…

« Petite impertinente !

« Mesurez vos paroles, Madame… À votre âge, cela n'est pas très correct…

« QUOI !

« Et en plus elle est sourde… Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous dis! Je comprends... Eh... Les tampax, c'est pas avec le balai qu'il fallait le mettre... »

Petite pute…  
Mais elle est jeune, c'est l'âge…  
Elle ose m'insulter…  
Tu étais aussi vive, adolescente…  
Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que ça, niaiseuse…  
Hey !

« RAMENEZ-LA EN CELLULE ! »

**Mais… que se passe-t-il dans sa petite tête blonde ! **

J'ai gagné! Elle vire au bleu! Quoique que cette couleur lui sied plus que sa pâle figure macaronée...  
Ah... Heero a essayé de me sauver… mais il a sûrement évité de croiser le regard de cette psychopathe schizophrène, de peur de se changer en statue de pierre... je le comprends...  
Mais il va nous sortir de là et nous enmmener loin de tout cela, à dos de Gundam, pour aller fonder une famille dans un petit manoir dans lequel nous élèverons nos soixante-dix-huit enfants…

« Ah ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

**Et, pour finir, en cellule obscure et sombre… **

« L'avion l'avion l'avion, ça fait lever les yeux, la femme la femme la femme, ça fait lever la qu...

« STOP ! »

Bob, t'es pas cool…

« Ben pourquoi !

« Parce que je ne la connais pas... »

Bob, t'es trop cool…

« Ah ouais... ben... tu connais celle de... non... euh... bon on va faire kitsch...?

« Vision d'orage,  
J'voudrais pas qu'tu t'en ailles.

« La passion comme une ombre,  
Fallait que j'y succombe.

« Nan... pas Stéphanie... »

Jo, t'es pas drôle…

**On pourrait croire que Duo a pété un câble, mais allons voir du côté du fearless warrior… **

Mes cheveux sentent bon l'amande douce, et sont bien séchés, maintenant, dêmélage !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Résumons donc la situation : **

_**Hypothèses : **_

Heero se pomponne, ravi de son nouveau corps...

Duo s'emmerde et fait un concours de chansons débiles avec ses gardes…

Trowa se fait des films...

Quatre drague Wufei...

Wufei se fait des promesses tout seul...

Une n'aime pas Relena…

Relena n'aime pas Une…

Heero s'aime et aime ses nouveaux cheveux...

_**Conclusion : **_

On est pas dans la merde...

L'autrice - Mais revenons à...

Duo - Pour qui je passe mwa!

Lynnou - Ta gueule Heero et laisse-moi me la péter avec un résumé pourri! Sinon tu finis sous Lady Une!

Duo - ...

Heero – Moi j'avance et tu recules, comment veux-tu comment veux-tu que...

Duo – JE SUIS LE FEARLESS WARRIOR, LE PERFECT SOLDIER !

Lynnou - _/sort un flingue du spandex à Heero/_

Heero et Duo –Hey! Ca va pas!

Lynnou – _/retire la sécurité du flingue/ _Et donc... voyons comment nos héros...

Les deux –Oui?

Lynn –HEROS PAS HEERO! Je craque... allez, la suite…

Trowa – J'EXISTE !

Lynn -... _/met le revolver sur sa tempe/ _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Duo! On est revenus! »

Silence.

« DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! »

Et le silence retentit une fois de plus.

« Dis Wufei, tu crois qu'il est parti ? »

Trowa exposa une hypothèse, comme ça :  
« Il avait laissé la clé dans la porte alors il est là...

« Hey, Wufei tu réponds ! »

Le dit Wufei sortit donc de sa méditation pour sortir la réplique culte de cette fanfiction :  
« Je n'en sais rien…

« Eh ben Wu... t'es bavard, c'est fou... »

Le jeune homme à la mèche avait pâli, à l'évoquation d'une quelconque intimité entre l'ange blond arabe, qu'il chérissait de tout son être, et le Chinois qui se la jouait « Justice Man! Il ne lui manque que les collants et la gomina!»...

« Oh oui! »

Quatre toussa.

« C'était Duo ça !

« Il ...

« ...

« Je... il...

« Winner?

« Rien... Wufei, tu saignes...

« Hein ! »

Wufei saignait du nez, on eût dit qu'il avait la scène devant les yeux... le pauvre...

Quatre se précipita vers la salle de bain, bloquant pudiquement son empathie, et ce qu'il découvrit le pétrifia...

Duo ne se... pas... non... il... se coiffait !

**Et l'autre Duo ? **

« Comme un ouragan est passé sur moi, l'amour a tout empooooooooorté! Effacée la nuit, par un incendie qu'on ne peut plus arrêêêêêter!

« Non mais là je suis presque aphone…

« Bob ?

« Pareil.

« Les gars, vous connaissez Jean-Pierre François ?

« Euh… NON !

« Je te survivrai au-delà du temps, je te survivrai comme un revenant... oh non, mieux : Vous me subirez mon séjour durant, vous me subirez comme un revenant...dans les cellules ozzies, dans les salles de tortures, partout où vous vous serez, VOUS ME SUBIREZ! Padadadadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pinpinpin...VOUS ME SUBIREZ...

« Suivez-moi 01...

« Zechs Merquise... un petit câlin ! »

« 01 !

« Non moi c'est batmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! »

Je crois que là je viens de pourrir toute une réputation...

M'en fousn mes gardes connaissent Naheulbeuk, et la torture n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour…

**L'autrice décide dès à présent de prendre le POV pour que les persos gardent leur réputation. **

Trois adolescents regardaient, sciés, un autre adolescent qui orgasmait sur ses cheveux... que pouvaient-ils dire? Faire?

Enfin l'Américain s'aperçut de la présence de ses camarades, et là, soldat parfait oblige :

« Où sont les autres?

« On les a perdus...

« QUOI ! Mais elle va parler! Tous à vos gundams, on doit aller la chercher!

« Oh non... et pour Heero? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

« C'est une erreur stratégique évidente d'avoir misé sur Heero, alors qu'avec Relena...

« Je ne vous permets pas... il n'y a rien entre elle et m... lui...

« De toute façon si cette onna parle, je garderai mon honneur, et ma fierté ne s'en ressentira pas...

« Ils vous torturer Heero, et après, comme il voudra pas qu'on le soigne, il va encore se retrouver dans des états pas possibles... Ce crétin…

« Trowa !

« J'existe ! Hem… oui, Duo ?

« Il faut aller les chercher…

« A l'aventure, compagnons ! »  
Dixit Duo.  
Enfin, Heero…

Alors nos courageux G-boys partirent sauver l'espoir de la paix, la future reine de Sank, et, accessoirement, leur soldat parfait... Soldat parfait? Mmmmmh... tss tss... pas tant que ça...

Ailleurs dans l'univers...

« Donc récapitulons : TU chantes la voix de Sandy et JE chante celle de Danny...

« Berk... bon, okay, let's start !

« Te plains pas, 01, moi j'fais les chœurs…

« Hehehe... SUmmer LOvin' HAD ME A BLAAAaaaaAAAst...

« Summer lovin'... »

Quelqu'un toussa.

« Monsieur Merquise...

« Blondie... »

Blondie se sentit visé par le pilote 01.  
« Pardon?

« Ah, merde… Je viens de briser l'ambiance mystérieuse du méchant qui vient embêter le gentil, c'est ça? Oh... ZUT ALORS! On la refait alors...? Allez, c'est ok ?

« ... d'accord... »

Alors Zechs ressortit, dépité, prit son expression la plus sérieuse et effrayante possible, mystérieuse au possible, et re-entra dans la cellule du pilote 01 :

« Pilote 01...

« Pilote 00...

« Quelles sont vos activités? Parlez!

« Euh... Perso, moi, là je vous parle...

« ... je reviens plus tard... »

Et il ne revint jamais...

Mais Lady Une, elle, ne manqua pas de venir...

« PILOTE 01!

« PRESENT M'DAME !

« Pardon?

« Je vous pardonne. »

Et Lady Une le traina en salle d'interrogatoire, désemparée par le fait qu'elle était à cinq minutes de marche... et que le pilote 01, d'ordinaire si calme, était devenu pire que le 02... la poisse... Avec la soeur de l'autre ahuri, ils faisaient la paire... la pire oui... Qu'est-ce que c'était énervant de le voir danser la macarena dans les couloirs, même parfaitement maîtrisé par les gardes…

Ils arrivèrent donc en salle d'interrogatoire...  
Duo arriva dans une salle de réunion… Pas d'estrapade, pas de vierge de fer, rien. Juste une salle impersonnelle avec une grande table, et pile assez de chaises pour Kushrenada, Relena, Merquize, Noin et Une…

Il courut s'affaler à sa chaise destinée, en face du symbôle de la paix.

« Alors? Keskejedoisfaireçamennuieprofondémentcetinterrogatoireenplusàcausedevotreputaindechaisejaimondivinpostérieurenmiettesetpuis...

« STOP!

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIII! »

Relena a dû être une grenouille dans une vie antérieure…

« Je parlais au 01, abrutie ! »

La jeune fille prit son air le plus sérieux pour répondre froidement à la numéro 11.

« Vous avez un épi dans le macaron droit... »

Elle manqua de s'arracher les macarons avec ses ongles crochus.

« Petite ins...

« ...solubre!

Relena –On dit insalubre Hee-kun, ou insoluble, et puis c'était l'autre droite Miss Une...

« FERMEEEZ-LAAAAA! Sinon je vous étripe je vous fais lapider, éventrer, écarteler...

« Peace... tiens, tu ferais mieux de prendre un petit cachet, c'est plus de ton âge, ton dentier va tomber...

« Et trop postilloner nuit à la santé... »

L'interrogatoire s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Et torturer la petite peste n'était pas possible, car Môsieur Zechs Merquise en avait expressement fait la demande à Son Excellence...

Mais elle trouverait les autres pilotes !

« Ne bougez plus! »

_/Zut! Ce sont eux qui nous ont trouvé! Mais... où est 05/_

« Alerte, il y a un gundam dans la base... »

Une était carrément désemparée devant tant de cruauté...

Nous censurons cette scène d'une intense violence verbale et physique et la remplaçons pas un résumé clair, net et précis...

« Alors que Relena s'enfuyait avec Heero, Duo, Trowa et Quatre, un grave problème les frappa : ils n'avaient que quatre gundams avec celui de Wufei! Heero avait laissé le sien à la planque pour sa mission factice ratée... Alors Trowa prêta son armure mobile à Heero, pour changer, et Relena vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Brundie, tandis qu'une porte de prison tentait désespérement de se tasser dans le MS de Quatre... Nous revoici donc à la cachette de nos cinq compères, avec en bonus track une nymphomane suicidaire... »

xxx

« Alors! On en fait quoi !

« On la tue.

« Duo…

« On la garde.

« Heero !

« On pourra mieux la suveiller ?

« Mouais… »

Après quelques milliers d'années d'un intense échange de regards noirs, de blabla inutile et de café serré, ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, que Relena passerait quelques mois avec eux, le temps que la situation politique se calme-et surtout Lady Une-, et qu'elle dormirait dans la chambre de Wufei, avec Wufei...

(TBC...)

Bijour les gens !

J'ai du mal avec les dialogues, au début c'était en script, mais après réécriture, ben, ça devient incompréhensible… mais bon… une review pour savoir si ça vous a plu, au moins un peu ? S'il vous plaît ! _/se jette à genoux devant son ordi, se rend compte qu'elle était sur une chaise et se viande/ _Je vous en conjure ! Même si c'est du grand n'importe quoi, ce que jamais je n'oserai démentir...  
A la semaine prochaine ?


	7. Girls just wanna have

**Heero no baka**

Bonjour.  
Chapitre 7, je suis revenue comme avant mon repostage.  
Dans ce chapitre, Duo, c'est le corps de Duo, et Heero, le corps de Heero.  
Bonne lecture.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Girls just wanna have fun!_**

« Je vais la tuer cette onna! »

Trois jours que les G-boys n'avaient reçu d'ordre de mission, les Mads étaient visiblement contents d'être heureux**(1)**, ils ne semblaient pas pressés de se manifester…

En tout cas, Wufei était dans un état bizarre, plus irascible que d'habitude… dépendance aux missions**(2)** ?

Trois jours qu'il s'énervait tout le temps…

Oh, son attitude dite 'zen'… Fabuleux. Plus Môsieur Chang essayait de paraître calme, plus il faisait de conneries…

Non mais je vous jure, l'autre jour, Wufei lisait un de ses bouquins préférés : « Autant en emporte le vent », lorsque…

Ah, on m'informe que ce n'est pas le bon livre, ça m'étonnait aussi de sa part…

Il était donc en pleine lecture de « Une brève histoire de temps » de Stephen Hawking, quand Relenaest entréedans la pièce, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, fredonnant/braillant (_rayez mention inutile)_ :

« I made it trough the wilderneeeeeeeeeeeeess, somehow I made it trouUUUUUUUuugh… »

Puis elle s'est affalée sur le canapé pour mieux hurler.

« TROU BLOU BEYBI AÏE LOVE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU **(3)**! »

Au bout d'une demi-heure, après que Relena eut massacré plus de la moitié de son album de Madonna, Wufei décida qu'il avait assez relu la page 75 et se décida à tourner…

« Jimmy Jimmy, OH, JIMMY JIMMY ! »

La page lui resta dans la main. Pour faire bonne mesure, il entama le chapitre 4, mine de rien, sur le principe d'incertitude, en tenant fébrilement la page 76, toute froissée qu'elle était, le livre sur les genoux.

« PAPA DON'T PREACH, I'VE BEEN LOSING SLEEP! PAPA DON'T PREACH! »

/Le succès des théories scientifiques, et en particulier celui de la théorie newtonienne de la gravitation, a conduit un savant français,…/

« Daddy, daddy if you could only see

Just how good he's been treating me

You'd give us your blessing right now… »

/…le marquis de Laplace, au milieu du XIXe siècle à affirmer que l'univers était complètement déterminé./

« 'Cause we are in love »

/… un savant français…/

« We are in love, so PLEAAAASE »

/Laplace… univers… déterminé…/

« PAPA DON'T PREACH!

« Wu, ce n'est pas très bon de grignoter entre les repas…

-Ch'il te plaît Winne', Wufei. Et… Pa'don ? Mais… »

Il fixa ses mains d'un air désespéré. Il chercha rapidement des yeux la feuille imprimée…

Sur le livre, on passait de 74 à 77…

Il avait boulotté la page 75-76…

Mais ne vous en faites pas, aucune crise de nerf n'eut lieu,il a juste viré au rouge soutenu, puis il s'est vite calmé, après cinq heures enfermé dans les toilettes…

Deux heures de zen, trois heures de cassage de mythe.

Et après, on ose dire que Wufei est constipé**(4)**, hein…

Rester assis trop longtemps, j'ai lu que ça donne des hémorroïdes.

Il paraît que les hémorroïde, ça fait mal.

Enfin bref.

Tout cela pour dire qu'un Wufei énervé est un Wufei plus ridicule encore que d'habitude…

Pour en revenir aux événements actuels, Rel' et Heero s'entendaient étrangement bien, et la légende raconte même qu'ils se sont pétés un fou rire ensemble.

Enfin, la légende, Trowa…

Le jeu des erreurs, trouvez-les toutes, et vous aurez un prix. Jeu gratuit et sans obligation d'achat, voir détails à l'intérieur du paquet. Et, ça continue, hein… Jugez plutôt…

Duo s'était découvert une passion pour les bigoudis et les produits capillaires, ne jurant plus que par la gamme Sunsilk… Pour les « boucles maîtrisées », c'était l'idéal disait-il…

Trowa… que dire à part qu'il avait rabattu sa mèche sur le côté**(6)**, pour se faire remarquer de Quatre… qui collait Wu Fei tel une pucelle qui croit avoir découvert le grand amour…

L'autrice ! Nan, merci, moi, ça va bien, à part un terrible chagrin d'amour(factice) qui m'a poussée à me remettre à l'écriture…

L'on m'informe que je dois raconter la vie des persos, pas la mienne… D'accord…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« NON ! »

Wufei se réveilla en sursaut, ses draps glacés de sueur…

Il entendait toujours cette musique résonner dans ses oreilles…

Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, et arracha la couverture.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit froid dans le dos.

La jeune héritière du royaume de Sank, nue, à son côté, tenant dans son poing crispé ce qui ressemblait fort à… une ficelle pailletée… un… un… un string à paillettes ?

Puis il sentit une brûlure sur son ventre.

Elle !

Elle, sur son ventre, ce tatouage, ce motif, ce visage…

Elle !

Wufei se réveilla, complètement paniqué, la pensée de la Madone à jamais imprimée sur sa peau l'ayant carrément traumatisé…

Puis le visage de la chanteuse fut bien vite remplacé par des centaines d'autres, des Heero, des Duo, des Quatre, qui lui intimaient de peindre des Madonna partout, sinon…

« …sinon tu devras nettoyer tous les gundams…

-Nettoyer les gundams ? Je préfère cela à…

-…en slip kangourou.

-Mais… c'est quoi ce délire ? Et puis, Maxwell, quelle idée saugrenue… et Winner, ça ne va pas? Yuy, raisonne-les ! C'est quoi ce plan**(7)** ! »

Pour toute réponse, un slip kangourou se matérialisa sous ses yeux.

Complètement paniqué, il appela Trowa, le seul pilote encore raisonnable.

Le garçon à la mèche apparut, et…

« Barton, que se passe-t-il ? Même Yuy est fou et… »

Puis il se retrouva avec un pinceau à la main, et se rendit compte qu'en face de lui, ce n'était pas le grand brun pilote de HeavyArm, mais la jeune héritière du royaume de Sank, Relena Darlian Peacecraft, qui le regardait avec douceur, des images de Madame Ciccone épouse Richie sur tout le corps.

Et il se souvint avoir dessiné lui-même ces horreurs, pendant leurs ébats…

Leurs…

Wufei se réveilla, « le Banquet » ouvert sur les genoux, le souffle court, les yeux exhorbités.

Il reprit difficilement ses esprits, et se replongea encore plus difficilement dans sa lecture.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin du livre, la chaîne hi-fi se mit soudain en route…

Et il reconnut la chanson jouée par l'appareil démoniaque.

Love make the world go round.

Je vous laisse deviner de qui.

_Make love no war we say_

_It's easy to recite_

Le jeune chinois se saisit de son sabre et se rua sur la chaine stéréo.

_But it don't mean a damn_

_Unless we're gonna fight _

Il frappa de toutes ses forces, décuplées par la colère et la haine.

_We've got to save the lives _

_Of every boy and girl grows up in this world_

Il frappait, frappait, mais son sabre semblait éviter ma machine du diable.

/Nataku, viens à mon aide…/

_There's hunger everywhere _

_We've got to take a stand_

_Reach out for someone's hand _

A présent, il semblait sur le point de pleurer, dépassé par les événements.

_Love makes the world go round _

Il frappait dans le vide ?

_Loves makes the world go round _

Il s'effondra, perdu, après un dernier coup de sabre rageur, au pied de la chaine hi-fi, ses yeux perdus, troublés, plongeant dans le regard vicieux de la princesse, dont le visage mutin et vicelard souriait du malheur d'autrui.

« Non ! »

L'asiatique se leva rapidement, prit une douche glacée, et partit dans le seul endroit où il serait à l'abri de l'influence malsaine des deux onnas perverses : son Shenlong.

Il s'enferma dans le cockpit, et vérifia que tout était en ordre.

C'est alors que l'armure mobile se mit à marcher, pas latéral à gauche, pas latéral à droite. Et c'est là qu'il perdit tout contrôle. Quand sa Nataku entreprit une chorégraphie digne d'un Maxwell qui vient d'ingurgiter un kilo de sucreries. Mais le pire, le pire, c'est quand le lance-flamme servit d'accessoire, genre il était en train de cramer le hangar en se prenant pour une danseuse étoile.

Là, le pilote 05 sut.

Il était devenu fou.

Et son gundam se la jouait Saturday Night Fever(**8)**.

Le pauvre garçon se tapait la tête contre les commandes, comme de toute façon elles refusaient d'obéir, il souhaitait au moins se réveiller. Ou mourir le crâne fracassé.

« Wufei… »

Et maintenant il entendait des voix.  
La totale.

« Wufei, wufei ?

« Quoi !

« Wufei, réveille-toi, Wufei, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, réveille-toi… »

Il ouvrit les yeux, ses draps étaient glacés de sueur, son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses cheveux défaits collaient à son visage tendu.

Quatre parlait doucement au pilote, espérant ne pas le brusquer.

Wufei espérait que l'empathe n'avait reçu que ses émotions, et qu'à aucun instant, il n'avait vu la même chose que lui. C'était tellement grotesque.

Il haïssait cette gamine gâtée, à cause d'elle, il paraissait faible, sans défense, à cause d'un stupide mauvais rêve…

Il essaya de se reprendre, conscient des frissons qui le secouaient depuis qu'il s'était éveillé. Mais cet effort fut vain, et il s'effondra, vexé, dans les bras de Quatre.

Et c'est le moment que choisit Relena pour entrer dans la pièce, une tasse de chocolat à la main.

**_To be continued_**

Oho ! Que va-t-il se passer ! Wufei, surpris en plein moment de faiblesse par une onna stupide et gâtée, hmm… Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode, de Heero no baka…  
Mérite-je une review ?

_**Notes débiles : **_

**1 **Private joke… very private joke… n'est-ce pas, 'Arry ? aïe

**2 **Heero ! T'es contagieux, merde !

**3 **What a beautiful accent / Ouate euh bioutifoole accente.

True blue, baby I love you.©True Blue, de l'album True Blue.

**4 **Mais si, j'vous jure, j'aime Wufei de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme !

**6 **Ben quoi ? Ca lui va bien, ça lui donne un côté… Mais calmez donc ces fous rires, ça lui va bien ! Mais, calmez-vous donc, on est en direct !

**7 **Si tu n'aimes pas le slip, fais sans ! Ca nous va très bien aussi !

**8 **Oui, oui, toujours le lance-flamme activé.


	8. Chapitre 8

Et c'est le moment que choisit Relena pour entrer dans la pièce, une tasse de chocolat à la main.  
Elle s'enfuit bien vite, quand le Gundam-Boy s'élança vers elle, se jetant à ses pieds en pleurant, la suppliant de lui laisser le repos.  
La tasse s'écrasa au sol juste sous le nez du chinois.  
Qui, bien évidemment, reconnut dans les débris de porcelaine les courbes de la Madonne.  
Et il s'évanouit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Au petit matin, nous vîmes débarquer un Wufei… Reposé.  
Ou pas.  
Se trimballant lourdement entre les meubles de la maison, il parvint à rentrer dans la cuisine seulement lorsque Quatre, attendri, lui indiqua que « Là, Wufei, c'est le mur, la porte est trois mètres encore à droite. », avant de se décider à l'emmener jusqu'au lieu-dit.  
Où les G-boys amassés déjeunaient tranquillement à la chaleur du grille-pain.  
Heero, enfin, Duo, enfin, le natté quoi, jouait tranquillement avec ses boucles châtain en fredonnant une chanson ayant rapport à des femmes dans les années 80…  
Duo, enfin, Heero, enfin, les yeux revolvers, tâchait d'éviter de fantasmer sur son propre corps de Dieu (enfin, ça, c'est lui qui le dit), tout en touillant d'un air vide un étrange mélange de corn flakes à moitié liquéfiés et de chocolat chaud (Je ne vise personne !)…  
L'homme à la mèche d'acier, autrement dit Trowa, admirait Quatre, qui après avoir conduit Grand-Mère Wufei (qui heureusement sait faire du bon café, parce qu'elle en avait grandement besoin) jusqu'à sa chaise s'était lancé dans une interprétation fort… intéressante d'une ancienne chanson… de très mauvaises ondes s'échappaient quand il entonnait « Il vainait d'avvoirrrrr dizouitaaaang, il était bô cooomme ane afan…. »…  
D'où cette remarque de Relena, qui comatait tranquillement en soufflant sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud (pas la même que la nuit d'avant \éè/) : « T'es sûr que c'est les paroles ? »  
Quatre, on vient d'en parler et ça se passe sincèrement de commentaires superflus… Enfin, je préciserai juste qu'il avait en guise de boa une chaîne de trombones qui trainait sur le buffet… Quel sérieux pour des terroristes de faire des chaînes avec des trombones… L'homme aux cheveux Sunsilk avait accusé le chat d'une telle sottise…  
Quel chat ?  
Pour finir avec Wufei, une fois assis, il se décida à se lever, pour aller chercher un bol propre dans le lave-vaisselle…  
_Et là, c'est le drame.  
_Il marcha dans une flaque.  
Oui, mais…  
… la flaque dégoulinait du lave-vaisselle.  
« Et merde. »  
Merci, Relena.  
On décida donc d'appeler le réparateur, l'esprit de Duo le mécano (plus sexy que Bob le Bricoleur, il parait. Enfin, il parait. Et Non, je ne trouve pas Bob le Bricoleur sexy.) se trouvant dans le corps d'Heero le Beau (enfin, c'est ce que Duo pensait très fort en prenant sa douche le matin.), il eût été bien louche de laisser la besogne à Heero qui d'ordinaire se contentait de lancer l'objet contre un mur (fusse-t-il un lave-vaisselle (nan, pas le mur.)) et de décréter qu'il en fallait un autre. Enfin, nous nous égarons, et en attendant, le réparateur est déjà arrivé !  
_Rien ne va plus.  
_Oui, car Relena, en bourgeoise coincée et peu adroite ayant l'habitude de tout casser, avait négocié la rapidité, grâce au doublage français atroce que nous lui connaissons. Donc, elle s'était hâtée de rafraîchir son visage et d'enfiler la première nuisette blanche qui lui tombait sous la main, avant de se placer innocemment devant la lampe à halogène. Histoire de se donner des faux airs d'ange blond aux yeux bleus. Elle avait même placé ses cheveux en cascade pour faire genre « Je viens de me lever, je fus réveillée par la sonnette. » Elle changea aussi de doubleuse pour l'occasion, histoire d'avoir l'air crédible dans son rôle. À croire qu'elle avait un fantasme sur les réparateurs de machines à laver la vaisselle.  
Je ne vous étonnerai pas en vous annonçant que les G-boys n'en furent pas informés ?  
En effet, elle avait déclaré, en toute innocence, car après tout elle était diplomate, donc le mensonge effronté ne lui faisait pas peur, que le réparateur avait peu de temps donc viendrait _dans la journée_.  
C'est donc avec un sourire narquois, puis un fou rire aux éclats qu'elle accueillit la panique générale quand la porte sonna.  
Elle vit son Heero sautiller vainement pour tenter de mettre une chaussette…  
… Son copain Duo chercher désespérément un vêtement le plus ringard possible, tel un spandex ou un pantalon à bretelles…  
… L'homme à la mèche bionique, qui à défaut de réussir à l'agrafer s'est contenté de la scotcher pour libérer un œil…  
… Quatre, qui, s'étant apprêté au lever, reluquait…  
… Un Wufei qui jouait Indiana Jones… les aventuriers du slip perdu…  
Elle alla donc ouvrir la porte quand les jeunes terroristes, qui défrayaient la chronique et distrayaient la télévision de la ménagère, étaient fin prêts.  
Wufei, en spandex et en chemise bariolée… Quatre, habillé en salopette rose, mais ça il l'avait prémédité. Trowa… en clown tout simplement… Duo, en Heero. Heero, en Heero.  
Passons sur les futilités telles que Relena feignant l'évanouissement avec son doublage tout neuf, et ses répliques héritées de celui-ci… Car elle avait pris le doublage de Sissi dans Sissi impératrice (avec Romy Schneider. Oui, le doublage qui tue quoi).  
Le verdict, donc, fut sans appel.  
« C'est le calcaire. »  
Ils pâlirent.  
Oui, c'est l'effet calcaire.  
« Qu'utilisez-vous, comme anti-calcaire ? Calgon ? »  
La ménagère Quatre s'appliqua à répondre que non, ils utilisaient un anti-calcaire moins cher.  
On s'offusqua.  
« Comment ?! On utilise pas Calgon ?! Mais Calgon est le SEUL anti-calcaire recommandé par les grandes marques ! »  
Et le silence retentit.  
C'était Wufei.  
Ce silence fut pesant. Très pesant.  
Si on exceptait Wufei et son délire psychotique sur les grandes marques de l'électroménager, et la drague éhontée de Relena envers Bob le réparateur d'électroménager.  
« ARTHUR MARTIN ELECTROLUX !!!!!! »  
« Vous savez que Bob, à l'envers… ça fait Bob ? »  
Le réparateur enfui, il fut décidé que Relena changerait de tête.  
La raison officielle et la plus valable : elle était recherchée, elle était célèbre, tous les méchants savaient qui elle était, même si dans cette fic les méchants sont devenus dépressifs… Il fallait changer d'image.  
La raison officieuse, qui explique pourquoi c'est Wufei qui avait émis l'idée : Monsieur Chang ne pouvait plus se la tordre, il avait acquis une toute récente phobie des blondes. Remarquez, Madonna a changé si souvent de look… il avait carrément fini avec une phobie généralisée de la gente féminine.  
Il fut donc décidé que Relena deviendrait un homme.

_To Be Continued_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Je suis désolée de l'attente peut-être Un Peu Longue pour ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfiction... J'ai un peu pensé à autre chose... Je n'ai pas d'excuse, flemme + suicide d'ordi, ça fait pas bon ménage, et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre avec comme seul mot "clé" "Calgon"... Merci d'avoir lu jusque là, j'essaie de vous faire une suite bientôt. Et un bientôt qui ne correspond pas à "un an et demi plus tard...". Merci d'avoir suivi, et, j'ose demander un petit commentaire pour me guider, même genre "AAAAAAAAAAAAH C'EST ABOMINABLEEEEEE"... Les reviews c'est toujours sympathique. _


End file.
